What is it? Love, Lust, Or War
by Mz. Lovett
Summary: After Zoey beats Kalona her and Stark are hitting it off pretty well. A certain someone gets Jealous and trys to weasel his way back into Zoeys life. Who will she pick and what will happen between Stevie Rae and Rephiam
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one: I knew it

"Stark, Stark!" I panicked. Stark was usually a light sleeper and me yelling my brains out usually woke him. I had just killed Kalona and he'd just killed Heath and I just wanted someone to comfort me. I would not rely on Erik because he would pressure me into getting back with him. I just realized that all I the attraction i had towards him was just asilly crush. I needed Stark and Heath but if I only got one I'd be happy but none would send me into insanity.

"Gotcha!" Stark whispered in my ear.

"what the hell stark? Did you know how worried sick i was? I thought you were dead. If I had to lose one of the men I love I have to have the other. You keep me together don't you understand?" I said softly.

"Sorry Zoey" Stark apologized.

"Yeah you better be and do that shit again and i'll..." I was cut of by starks warm lips molding themselves to mine. Then we heard someone clear their throat.

"First of all I gotta say that Zoey cussed hurray hurrah and all that bullshit and second of all can you two stop making out in the middle of the place were people died. I mean damn you gotta have more respect for those who died than that." Aphrodite said.

"Aww, shut the hell up and go back to kissing youre warrior." I replied. I was annoyed she was just doing the same thing man was she high or something i know she's human with visions but damn get the hell out of my business. Well if you haven't noticed Aphrodite is back to her bitchy ways just not as bad as before. Darius by some surprise is still with her. Who would have known it would last this long?

"Merry Meet Priestess, I am glad you are alive again." Darius said in his deep, rough yet controlled and formal voice.

"Merry Meet to you Darius and I am glad to it..." my voice broke a little but I regained control and finished "it just hurts a little. I mean I never wanted him to die but I was over him before the imprint and now him dieing has just made it ten times worse. I have to get over him because I have Stark my warrior man her to protect me. I said trying to sound light hearted at the end to make everyone laugh. They chuckled a little bit but other wise said nothing. Then my phone rang. (_Italics mean person on the other end_)

_"Zo I have something to tell you. You may not like it but I don't care it's either you accept my choice or you don't and we can't be friends anymore." _Stevie Rae said in a hushed and whispered tone like she was trying not to wake someone up. I got up off the ground fom where I had been Kneeling next to Stark and walked a few feet away then answered her.

"Stevie Rae If it's about the imprint thing you have to tell me with who becasue you're not imprinted with Aphrodite anymore and we well I have to know with who and I'll try to understand who you're imprinted with even if it's bad." I whispered into the phone to Stevie Rae.

"_We'll see about that Zo. I've been meaning to tel you this but ever since we went out to find raven mockers after you left the school and had that showdown with Kalona that sent him packing well I found a raven mocker and it is the one that killed Prof. Anastasia. Then the bad red fledglings trapped me in the sunlight and I got burned. He saved me from dieing because of the burns I got from the sun by letting me drink his blood and we sort of imprinted but Zoey I don't know why but I sort of felt something as soon as I bit him like I was supposed to do it, Zoey please don;t hate me. _Stevie Rae said. She sobbed a little at the end but I knew what she was saying I was stunned.

_"Zo, Zooooeeeyyyy, helllllooooo any body there. Zooooooooeeeeeyyyyyyy, please answer..." _Stevie Rae whined but I cut her off.

" It's okay Stevie Rae. Tell himhis father is dead and we'll work this out when we get back okay and don't worry about a thing I have a lot to tell you when we get back because you missed out on a lot here." I told her in a serious yet joking tone. Just then Stark walked up behind me, he probably sensed something had shocked me and was probably coming to figure it out. I couldn't tell him until we got back I would not betray Stevie Rae like that. So when he got over here I quickly said

"Okay I'll see you when we get back by Stevie!" I said.( I'll be calling Stevie Rae either Stevie or Rae because I'm too lazy to type Stevie Rae all the fucking time so sorry.)

_"Someone there Zoey? Who is it?" _Stevie questioned

"It's Stark and bye unless you want to explain now." I said trying to rushe her off the phone Stark was only a few steps away.

_"Nope, bye Zo, Tell'em all I say Hi amd what not."_ Stevie saqid finally getting it

"Okay bye." I said back then there was a click and she hung up.

"What was that about." Stark asked a little concerned.

"Oh nothing Stevie had some news to tell everyone and I told her to wait until we got back to tell evryone." I replied. It wasn't a lie but it wasn't the whole truth.

"Oh. okay well lets go round up everybody to go home." Stark said

"Yeah home." I said well home just might be hell because Kalona is gone and so is Nefret. Stark ran off in one direction while I went the other. I had turned a corner looking for Shaunee and Erin who were in they're spots for the circle. That's when I heard it. Heavy footsteps pounding on the ground behind me. I turned and there was the oh so handsome, annoying, possessive, jerk Erik Night.

"What do you want?" I said annoyed

"Z, we need to talk I love you and we need to get back together I can't go on with out you." Erik said.

"Well Erik I have only one answer to something like that..."

* * *

**Oh I can see the pitch forks and the torches on the horizon coming for me. My only thought....RUN BITCH RUN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Big cliffy there what will she say what will they do who will prevail in the love war for Zoey will she say yes will Erik do something crazy and make Stark come to her rescue... Find out next time. Sorry the Chapter is sooo short I am trying to get at least 5 stories done by the end of summer whadduya think... Review. Click the Button. Do you want to die. If you don't then click the got damn button already gosh.... all it takes is a flick of the wrist and a press. Do it already. Dumb ass. KNow what I'm not adding a new chapter until I get two reviws.**

**inuyashafan1002 aka Kahli aka Kim**


	2. Chapter 2

Review from last chapter.

"Z, we need to talk I love you and we need to get back together I can't go on with out you." Erik said.

"Well Erik I have only one answer to something like that..."

Chapter two: What the hell do you think?!

"Erik I have 7 words for you." I said

"What!" Erik said. You could tell by the enthusiasm in his voice he was hoping she would say...'yes Erik i love you so much.' with a happy tear in her eye. What he didn't expect was an evil smirk and a

"No now leave me the hell alone!" Zoey shrieked at the top of her lunges. "You go back and forth and back and forth between me and Venus. Whenever she does something you think is wrong you come running back to me with the same bullshit and I always ALWAYS take you back well not anymore. I love Stark. Not you not Kalona and not anyone else can't you get it through that thick head of yours or do i need to drill a hole in it and stick in a note saying leave me the hell alone. I just lost Heath I just almost died and I just killed Kalona and you know what? I'm tired of you so if you value your life and don't want me kicking your dumb ass with the elements I suggest you GET. OUT. OF. MY. FACE!!!!!!" Zoey yelled. She was breathing hard when she finished. Erik tried to help her but all he got was a " Leave me alone." He walks away with his head down. Everyone is staring at Zoey. Her eyes roll to the back of her head and she starts to fall. Stark catches her before she could fall and carries her to the infirmiry. Everyone is glaring daggers in the back of Eriks head as he walks away. One thought coarsed through all of there minds. _'We gotta keep him away from Zoey/Z/Zo.'_

**(OOOOOh thinking about leaving a big cliffy right there but the chapter is too short so you're all very lucky that im such a 'nice' person)**

Later on that night in Zoey and Starks room

"Stark?" I asked in a weak and hoarse voice. I felt weak I looked weak and I sounded weak. Not at all like a high priestess. I have to get up because I can't just sit here and feel sick while I have fledglings to help. I threw my legs over the side of the bed and started to get. I still felt weak so I collasped in a heep on the floor next to the bed and began to sob.

"Zoey!" Stark exclaimed bursting in from the bathroom with nothing but a towel on. I could see his perfectly sculpted six pack, that led down to the V shape that led down to his thing, his hair was dark and dripping wet from the shower and the water glistening over his muscles and the steam drifting off his body putting emphasis on the Hot part of hottie.

"Huh?" Was my half brilliant excuse. He smirked.

"If your done visualing me with this towel on the floor could you tell me whats wrong" He said in his cocky yet ohsosexy voice of his that just made a girl want to melt.

"I was not and theres nothing wrong I just feel a little weak and I tripped and fell." I said stubbornly. Crossing my arms and pouting my lips and raising my head. He leaned in and brushed his lips across mine. I shuddered in pure pleasure. First of all I could tell by te lust in your eyes and the feelings you were giving off you are lieing about the first part and you aren't just a little weak your a lot weak so crawl your hot self back into bed and worry tomorrow." Stark said. His lips were still very close to mine. I pulled him close and began the hottedt makeout session anyone could ever have. He swooped his arms beneath me and lifted me into his arms as he stood not breaking the kiss. He layed me on the bed and was pulling away when the door opened.

I gasped and quickly switched positions with Stark so that he was under the covers and I was on the edge and and looked at Erik.

"What the Hell are you doing in the girl dormitory and why the hell are you in my room. Didn't you hear me earlier. I don't love you I love Stark now get your ass outta here before the worst possible thing happens okay." I said.

"You really are a slut. First Loren now him I thought you loved me." Erik said I looked at him shocked. " It's over Zoey." Erik said and stalked out of the door.

"Hold up a minute. WE NEVER got back together and YOUR just a jealous ass ex who keeps trying to win back a girl who doesn't want him with lies of infidelity. I warned you earlier and I thought you knew I wasn't kidding about the last part." Then I whispered "fire come to me." It obeyed and my hands began to glow read then they errupted in flames. He began backing away while Stark got dressed. He was soon by my side and trying to hold me back. He soon calmed me down to the point that my hands were just alittle warm and he took over.

"I didn't have a problem with you busting into our room until you called her a slut. I know about Loren and how he used her and I know for a FACT that she dumped your ass a while ago so i suggest you get gone and if I ever catch on to you saying anything down about Zoey you'll have my arrow in your back." Stark said and as he finished he slammed the door in his face. Just as he left Zoey started coughing. Her eyes got wide.

"I don't wanna die" she said then she doubled over in pain. She gasped and gasped for the air she wasn't getting. "Stark send an arrow to the stable changing room she said before she errupted in another fit of coughing he did so then returned back to her side. He could then sense her panic began to ease away as her tattoes beganto glow an ocean blue and pulsed. Soon it all ended. The pain ended and she was lying on the ground panting hard on the floor. Stark traced her tattoes and said Zoey your tattoes are purple. She looked in the mirror.

"What am I?" Zoey asked. The warm and invitig voice that loved hearing besides Starks was the goddes Nyx. Stark looked stunned and Zoey looked surprised to.

"Zoey my dear you are my new high priestess of all the vampires. You make the calls and the decisions. So choose wisely my dear." Then Nyx turned to Stark. "My young warrior I believe there was something you wanted to ask Zoey. I think you should aske now while I am here to give you my blessing and do it right now. Nyx said with a smile. Zoey stared confused. Stark smiled and ran to his drawer and pulled out a small box. He raced over to Zoey and got down on one knee.

"Zoey Redbird I love you and promise to always trust and believe in you I love you with my heart and soul. Will You Marry Me? Stark asked.

"I think I gotta get used to Zoey Stark. Yes I'll marry you." Zoey said

"Alright my children all you have to do is repeat after me and do exactly as I say. Okay" NYx asked they both nodded. Nyxwaved her hand and Zoey stood in a white off the shoulder corsette wedding dress while Stark looked dazzling in a Black suit with a red shirt and red high tops.

Spirit, Water, Air, Earth, Fire. I call the elements here

to join these to children of night in Holy Matromony.

Will the groom and bride repeat after me.

I promise to love my wife/husband for aslong as the elements thrive

I will not commit adultry with anyone

I will stay faithful and live to please my spouse.

Our love will bind us until our days come to an end.

We repeated and soon new tattos formed on my body. I could feel them. They are wrapped around my upper thigh. I looked over at Stark he looked umcomfortable and then I looked at him. His marks had turned purple and he had new tattoes on his wrist.

"Now to make this official you must mate the tonight." Nyx said. she waved good bye and her body wavered. Well we weren't going to waste any time to disobey her. We began making out on the spot. He walked me backwards and so the night began.

* * *

**That wasn't a big cliffy was it. I plan on adding a lemon for this chapter in the next. And please call off the tank and stop shooting down my street your scaring my ducks.**


	3. Chapter 3

Review from last chapter.

"Now to make this official you must mate the tonight." Nyx said. she waved good bye and her body wavered. Well we weren't going to waste any time to disobey her. We began making out on the spot. He walked me backwards and so the night began.

Chapter 3: Love in the night

I landed on the bed with a thump. He slowly kissed down my neck and carressed my tattoos. I moaned and leaned closer to him. I loved this kid I'm about to mate with him and I want it so badly. I put my hands under his shirt and began slowly raising it over his head. He began working on my pants. He unbuttoned my jeans and pulled them down and stared at my black lingerie panties. I pulled his head back up and began woking on his pants. I had already threwn his shirt across the floor and his boxers and pants were the only thing seperating me from him and that was a serious problem. '_Fire I need you.'_ I thought as I burned his pants off. He caught the drift and shredded my shirt and threw me on the bed. I was laying down in nothing but my linegerie. I beckoned him eith my finger and began taking my bra off. He didn't need much to tell him to keep going he wanted me and he wanted me badly. I could see the lust in his eyes.

"Can I bite you love?" Stark whispered huskily in my ear.

"Only if I can bite you back." I replied. He smirked at me and began massaging my breast. He kissed me down my stomach and stopped at my navel and brought his hands up and slowly pulled himself up while slowly licking my stomach. I was in heaven. He ripped through my panties and was about to plunge into me when he looked into my eyes.

"Are you sure you want this and me?" He asked gesturing to our tattos and pointing to himsef.

"Stark I fell in love with you over and over again harder and harder I am more than ready for this and us." I replied

With that he slowly plunged into me. I could feel myself widening to accumulate to his size. I gasped and he bit down into my shoulder. I felt nothing but imense pleasure. I wanted to experience this over and over again. I bit down into his skin on his forearm. He grunted and began sucking on my shoulder while I sucked on his forearm. He started pumping in and out of me slowly but picking up speed after he took a sip of blood. I released his arm and shreiked.

"I'm about to cum Stark." I said breathlessly.

"Go ahead baby cum for me. Let me taste you're sweet juices." as he said those words I squirted my juices all over his member and he stopped sucking on my neck and began to drain me of my juices. It was my turn to please him so I threw him back on the bed and slowly snaked my way down his abs. I sincerely hoped that Aphrodite was serious when she said that it didn't taste so bad. Well i was about to find out. I licked the head of his member and it tasted great. I soon stuck the whole thing in it and began to bob my head up and down slowly. He groaned and whispered "faster" I went faster and faster until he cummed into my mouth. He tasted like his blood only sweeter. I swallowed it and began to work my way back up. We were both breathing hard. Our imprint was complete and we are officially mates/husband and wife.

**(A/N oooooh big cliffy would be great right there but I think my ducks are happy with their lives so I'll continue without leaving a ginormous cliffy)**

We woke up to hear a knocking on the door. I got up and threw Starks shirt. Stark threw on his pants from the drawer. I opened the door and seen Aphrodite staring at me wit wide eyes as she took in my outfit.

"You did not sleep with Stark." It wasn't a question it was an accusation

"Yeah i did and if you must know Nyx blessed us and married us, and made us mates, and..." I was about to finish when Aphrodite cut in.

"Turned you into a new type of vampyre..err fledgling." She said

"No i am a vamp now i hanged into one when i admitted that i loved Stark." I said

"Yeah and I love her just the same so could you leave so we can get dressed." Stark said cockily. I shoved him back in the room looked down the halls and stepped out.

"Look Aphrodite I love him and he loves me can't you let us be happy? You're happy with your warrior now let me be happy with mine." I said before stepping back into my room shutting the door and turning right into Stark. He had his bow and arrow at the window and he had been walking towards the door when i stepped back in.

"Nothing. Just...uuuuhhhh....walking around the......uuuuhhhh.....room, yeah the room." Stark replied nervously.

"Uhuh, yeah sure i believe that. Now what did you do?" I said condesendingly. I looked at him and I knew what i had to do next...Seduce him. I walked up slowly twisting my hips alittle so that his shirt rose up to were my but started.

"Damn, you look good in my shirt." Stark said hungrily. Oh he wanted me now he couldn't resist me. I closed the distance between us and put my hands on his chest and my other hand brushed against his manhood causing him ti have an erection.

"Now what did my warrior do with his bow and arrow?" I asked in a sweet voice. He completely gave in but he had one condition. I had to wear my sexist thing all day and to bed or something equally sexy.

"Fine, I'll-" he cut me off.

"I have to pick the outfit and you have to sit on my lap instead of a chair." He said with a smirk.

"Fine but don't and i repeat don't make me look trashy or like a ho." I said sighing.

"Well I decided that Darius needed to stop Aphrodite from busting into our room." Stark said nonchalantly.

"So that big deal was for nothing?!" I said loudly.

"Yep, now lets get you dressed." Stark said excitedly. I dreded the way he said that and how fast he ran to my closet. He was pushing clothes to the side until he found what i hoped he wouldn't find. He picked it up and threw it at me.

"Put it on." He said with a smile. I walked in the bathroom and started with the top. It was a black middrift with tears on the side lined with red. It was extra tight abnd it said Sexy across the breast. The pants were black leather skinny leg jeans. The had tears in them to but there was red covering my skin. I put my hair in a high pony tail and stepped out. There was a note on the door that said. 'I'll be back went to get clothes to move in you're room. Put the boots on the bed on. Stark p.s dont sit down' How am i suppose to put my boots on then? So I walked out and was pacing the ground until I heard a knock at the door. I opened and couldn't believe my eyes. It was Erik.

"What do you want?" I said with a sneer.

"I want you. In that sexy outfit i could just take you right now." He said

"I don't WANT you. I WANT Stark so get it through that thick head of yours and leave me the hell alone. How many times do i have to threaten you to make you understand? Get out before i hurt you with fire!!" I shouted at him.

"I want you though I love you." He said softly "You're gonna love me to." He whispered. He then leaned in to kiss me. I pulled my hand back and punched him with everything I had. I felt the sickly snap before I heard it. He grabbed his nose that was now bleeding.

"Damn Zoey I didn't know you had it in you!" Stark said amused. He began walking over towards me. When he was by Erik he kicked him and continued towards me.

"Come on my legs hurt!!!" I said aggrivatedly. "I've been standing ever since you left now come in so i can put my shoes on!!" He chuckled softly while i grabbed him and pushed him on the bed so I couldsit on his lap. I grabbed my boots and sat on him and put them on. Then I leaned into him and he put his hands on my waist.

"Come on time for breakfast." He said as he picked me up and threw me over his shoulder and carried mew down to the dining hall. I was trying to protest the whole way down but he would just jump jostling me so i wouldn't say anything. We were soon at the entrance he smacked my butt and opened the door everyone stopped eating.

"Put me down now!" I yelled. "We maybe married, imprinted,and mated but i'll still kick your ass okay." Everyone gasped. "oops hehehe did i say that out loud?" I said.

"Yeah you kinda did" He said.

"Put me down and stop staring and talking to my ass." I shouted. He put me down and smiled sheepishly. "I'll talk to you later." I whispered in his ear he smiled and scratched the back of his head. I turned to the everyone else. "Okay people as you heard Starkand I are married, imprinted, and mated. Our Goddess Nyx lead the ceromonies and changed us into a new type of vamp. A mixture of both the red and the blue vamp. Are there any questions?" Venus raised her hand.

"Where is Erik?" She asked. Stark started laughing

"Uhhhhh, well you see we had a run in with him this mornig so he's either still on the floor or is in the infirmary." I said

"Stark what did you do him?" Venus asked.

"Hey I did nothing at all. He tried to kiss Z and she got pissed and broke his nose." He said while laughing.

"You go Z" said Aphrodite, "That asshat got what he deserved."

"Shut my poor Erik is probably in pain." She ran to the door and was about to open it when He stepped through the door and ran to me.

It was Loren.

**(Giant cliffie attack. ?You guys hate me. the lemon sucked but heyyy whose the mystery guy. Why'd he run to Zoey and what will Stark do.)**


	4. Chapter 4

Review from last chapter.

"Shut my poor Erik is probably in pain." She to the door and was about to open it when He stepped through the door and ran to me.

It was Loren.

Chapter 4: Ohh Shit

"What are you doing here? Aren't you one of Nefrets slave?" I said angrily you could hear the anger. I may have thought I loved him but I know the only man for me is Stark and I hate him for everything he did to me.

"I've come back for you my love." He said dreamily. He was acting. How could I tell, the goddess gave me a bad feeling about him.

"Save the bullshit, you lied to me, you tried to make me love you, you tricked me into sleeping with you so now what do you want?" I didn't give him a chance to answer " I'll tell you what I want. I WANT YOU TO GET THE HELL OUT OF MY FACE AND LEAVE BEFORE YOU REALLY PISS ME OFF AND TELL NEFRET THAT I'LL KILL HER ASS TO IF SHE COMES BACK" I yelled at him. The dreamy look dissapated and an evil grin replacing it. "Don't worry I'll come back for you Nefret and I want you and we always get what we want." His eyes turned red and then I noticed the red Tattoes, he was a red vamp. He grabbed for my arms but i pulled back. He then went after Stark. My eyes turned purple from anger and they were tinted a lilac color. "Touch him and I will kill you right now." I said. He stopped in his tracks and turned around.

"Well well well the little girl has grown-up and thinks she can handle me. I'll show you who you can handle." With that he lunged at me. I called water and put up a bubble around me. Then I called fire. I encased him in a bright yellow ball as light as the sun. He screamed and yelled at me to put it down but I didn't. Stark grabbed my shoulder and I calmed down. I thanked the elements and asked them to leave. They left and he fell on the ground a burnt crisp. He was alive but just barely. I smiled at Stark then everything went black.

"Zoey, Zoey wake up. You've got to I love you. You can't leave me now. Please Please don't die." I heard a familiar voice say. I tried to smile but I don't think it worked.

"I love you to. I couldn't think of leaving you all alone." I said. He looked at me then slit his wrist. I held my breath. The sweet smell of chocolate drifted to my nose. This was his smell. A smell that I loved witha passion. "I can't drink you're blood." I said.

"Why you need it and you have to stop the bleeding I can't lose to much blood or I'll have to drink from you and you know what could happen." He said

"Well the same could happen for me and you know it so why bother." I said. Then a sudden noise was heard and I looked across the room to see Erik standing there with Venus at his side.

"You know I've never really liked Zoey and you've never really like Stark so why don't we try a little something. You could kill Stark and I could kill Zoey then we could use my goddess given gift of allusion to pretend to be them and then hand everything over to Nefret the Nyx incarnate." Venus said.

"Yeah and I bet our goddess reincarnate would be happy to find these to fledglings dead." Erik said. I got off the table and stood in a fighting position. Stark readied his bow and then they charged.

**For those who like Venus and/or Erik skip to the next bold part.**

With Zoey.

Venus could fight but I could fight better. She probably thought that because I was week she had an advantage. Psh what ever she will be getting her as kicked by moi. She leaps at me with a grunt. Wow she must be putting on weight if she had to put that much energy into getting into the air. I side stepped and round housed her in the side. "I don't even need the elements to beat you this is too easy." I said as she picked herself up off the ground holding her stomach. She lunged at me again faster and knocked us both over. She was on top trying to punch me in the face. She got one hit in and it hurted sooooo bad. Thats when all hell broke loose. I shoved her off me and jumped on her. I was too fast for her and I began punching everywhere my fist could get to. She was squirming under me trying to get me off but who would piss off a girl who could control the elements and broke you're boyfriends nose in one punch? Who? Her squirming began to slow and then stop altogether. Stark pulled me off her a minute later. His knuckles were bleeding a little but nothing too bad. We walked through the door I said "I am not a fledgling I am a vampyre, got a problem with it then come solve it." With that we walked out of the door.

With Stark.

"Do you really think you can beat me? I mean really because Zoey had you on the ground with a broken nose for just trying to kiss her. What do you think she's doing to Venus now? Ooh maybe when we're done we can have hot after fight sex. Look you got to hurry up because I want after fight sex and thats bound to be adventurous." I said. "I'm not surprised that she gave it up so easily she's only a whore with all the affinities. She's no better than Aphrodite. I bet she just made that story about Loren up. Ha she's probably playing you. How about you give up on the little whore and become her pimp. I'm sure you'll make a good profit and then you can join us and help us get rid of the fucking humans. Sounds like a plan? Ok, go get the little tramp. As you're leader I disserve to be the first one to have a go at her." Erik said cockily. He turned his back to Stark only to have Stark turn him around and begin polverizing Erik to a pulp. His knuckles began bleeding from where he punched Erik in the mouth and Eriks teeth dug into his skin. "Don't you ever" punch"ever"punch"talk about her" punch" in that way" punch " ever again" punch. He dropped Erik and went to find Zoey. He had to pull her off an already unconcious Venus. When he got her to leave the only thing going through his mind. _Really hot after fight sex._

**(There will be no Lemons in this chapter)**

The next Day

Zoey pov.

I got up at 3 a.m after having sex with Stark to have to through up. He must have heard or felt my emotions because a few seconds after that he came in and held my hair back. After I brushed my teeth we went back to sleep only to have to repeat the step again 4 hours later. I asked him to check on Erik and Venus and send Aphrodite and Stevie Rae up.

"Guys I think I might be pregnant with Starks kid." I said

"Are you serious? Okay we have to get you a test. We'll leaveand take my warrior with us so Stark doesn't find out too soon." Aphrodite said.

"Wow Zo are you okay, When are we leaving?" Stevie Rae asked.

"Right..." I was interrupted by the churning of my stomach and having to run to the bathroom. Stevie Rae held my hair until Stark came in Glistening from the rain from outside. Being a new type of vamp gave him the powers to go outside during the daylight. He already knew what was up and when I told him that me Aphrodite and Stevie Rae are going to the mall he wanted to go. I knew this much and he was going to find out sooner or later so I let him go. Aphrodite got her warrior and we all drove to the drug store that was down the street. We had the guys stay in the car. We walked down the aisles until we found the Women's aisle, the pregnancy tests were on the far right side. We picked up five tests and put them on the counter. The store clerk was looking at us trying to figure out who was the one using the tests and Aphrodite got pissed because he was taking soo long just staring at us all.

"What the hell are you doing? Hurry up we have an emergency here. Do I have to hurt you because I will." Aphrodite said angrily.

"Sorry ma'am won't happen again." The kid said. He was ugly. No older than 17 he had angry red acne all over his face. Braces and red hair. The only pretty thing on him was his sky blue eyes. He was still taking all day. I was getting pissed. I was about to say something when Stark came in.

"Hey kid can you hurry up before I break you're face." Stark said impatiently. He looked at the counter then at me and then at the counter again.

"Will hurry up you're wasting my time so I don't have to fucking kill you. I'm tired of waiting." I said impatiently. He quickly bagged up the tests and handed us the bag.

"Sorry ma'am this won't happen again." The kid said

"Damn right this won't happen again because there won't be a next time." I said impatiently. I knew it was rude but this kid was really starting to annoy me.

Stark wrapped his arms around my waist and we walked out of the store. The others followed silently behind. The ride back to the House of Night was a silent one. It was uncomfortable and kind of annoying. We all went our own ways. Stark followed me to our room.

"I was going to tell you as soon as I got the results I didn't want to worry you." I started.

"You didn't want to worry me Z thats nice you actually considered me but I'm your warrior, mate , and husband its my job to worry about you especially when you think you might be pregnant and you have people after you. Z I'll always worry okay but you have to realize thats what loving you comes with now go take the test I'll be here waiting on you and the results to see if we'll have a Stark Junior." He said softly then jokingly at the end.

"Yeah I guess and what makes you think it'll be a boy I know for a fact that my first child is going to be a girl. It runs in the blood line okay, so don't go getting your hopes up and you better love her anyway if we have a child got it?" I said with a jokingly menace as I walked to the bathroom with all the tests. I had to wait fifteen minutes on allof them so I let them sit.

15 minutes later

I walk out of the bathroom with each test.

"This is it this'll tell us if I'm pregnant and that my baby daddy is you." I said jokingly. I picked up the first test.

"Positive" I picked up the next one "Positive" I picked up the next one "Positive" the next one read "Positive" the next one "positive" the last one "Positive" I read each result outloud. He was in shck with each answer. Afterwards I walked over to my computer chair sat down brought my knees up and cried. He was soon standing over me holding me telling me it would be ok and he wouldn't leave me.

" I think we should tell our parents. They'll probably want to know." Stark said.

"Are you crazy. The step-loser will just blow it all out of proportion." I said incrediously.

"I'll be there and if he gets out of hand I'll help you. I got you're back." He said smiling. Well thats my strong warrior man. Always standing up for me.

"Okay I guess but can we do it face to face I think it'll be better. We'll even tell them that we're married and if the step-loser says anything to me then we'll bring the force on and go Star wars on him my warrior man." I said.

"Yeah my little Star wars freak." Stark said.

"Whatever I'll call my mom and tell her I'm coming over tomorrow to visit ok?" I said

"Fine but can I take my bow and arrow? Pretty Please?" He said giving me that puppy dog face that I can't resist.

"Fine but no aiming at him only thinking about him." I said with a smirk. He laughed and handed me my phone and sat down on the bed.

"Hello is this Stephenie Hefier?" I asked.

_"Yes this is her' My mom replied_

"Mama I have to tell you something and I want to tell you face to face can I come over tomorrow and tell you around 3:30?" I said.

_'Yes okay I'll get the family together and you can tell us all.' My mom said._

"Thank you, bye" I said and hung up. "Alright warrior its time to go to sleep we have a lot of crap to go together." I saidas i plopped down on the bed pulling the covers up.

"Yeah yeah what ever. Wait I can't get a good night kiss." He said as he climbedinto bed. I scooted closer and kissed him passionately and fell asleep in his arms. I woke up at about 1:00 p.m to puke. I got dressed andwoke Stark up to go get dressed. He grumbled a little and took his shower. We covered our marks and left. We got there on time.

"What do you want spawn of satan?" the step-loser asked.

"I came to tell you all some news and call me that again lets see you live to see tomorrow." I threatened. Stark grabbed my arm and told me to calm down.

"Who is that?" my sister asked staring hungrily at Stark.

"Well if the person over there". I said pointing at the step-loser. " I would've told you that he is my husband and the person who got me pregnant. I said. Everyone stared at Stark and I.

"What my daughter is pregnant and married? For how long?" My mom asked

"Well i've bee married ever since last week and we just found out I was pregnant." I said.

"THIS IS IT. I DONT WANT TO SEE YOU ANYWHERE NEAR THIS HOUSE OR THESE CHILDREN YOU UNCLEAN WHORE.!" The step-loser yelled at me making me flench.

"Yell at her one more time and I will kill you. She told me not to but all I have to do is think about shooting you in the neck and you'll be dead. I mean it."It was the first time Stark had spoke but it was low and threatening and his marks on his hands were glowing.

"YOU COULDN'T DO ANYTHING IF YOU TRIED." The step-loser yelled. Stark raised his bow and turned around he shot and the arrow hit the wall right next to his head.

"Try me." was all he said. my sister then ran up

"Divorce the thing over there and go out with a real woman." my sister said. Practically gripping his arm. His discomfort was palpable. I grabbed her arm and dragged her away.

"Fine my husband and I won't come back you won't see us but remeber we saved the world while you sat at home praying for the snow to end. I left you a message to get under ground so you know what Im actually glad you dont want me anymore. All the fucking pain you put me through is not worth it." I said as I went up stairs. "Before you even ask i'm getting the rest of my stuff. I never got the rest of my clothes and i'm getting my old child hood clothes and i dont give a damn if you have something to say!" I shouted down stairs. "Go sit in the car and wait for ." I yelled from upstairs.

"Okay but call me if you need me." He said and went to sit in the car. I was in my room when the step-loser walked in.

"You are not taking anything from this house. Everything in this house belongs to me. The people and the stuff and that includes you and that baby. You won't be leaving this house and you're 'husband' won't be able to save you." he said. He pulled out a gun and thats when my marks began to glow a light purple. A force field created around me. His eyes grew wide as i began to speak. Only it wasn't me it was Nyx's voice.

"Why do you wish to hurt my children?" Nyx said

"You are an abomination that must be dealt with. I always knew she had to die and it was only a matter of time. My family has been doing this for centuries hunting vampryes and leading the family on until you can kill them all so the generation ends there. We haven't been caught yet and I plan on continuing what my family started. Go to..." He didn't finish. Starks arrow was sticking out of his stomach and blood was gushing out. Stark ran in with my mother behind him."I told him I didn't miss." Stark must have not heard my strangled cry or have heard the gun go off because when he looked at me he went into shock. He had shot me in the stomach and blood was gushing out quickly. Stark picked me up and ran to the car he raced to the house of night calling Darius and telling him to be ready. Then I felt it. A contraction hit me hard and I screamed out in pain. I don't know what was worse. The baby coming or the gun shot but all I knew was If i didn't get there soon my baby wasn't gonna make it.

* * *

**I bet ya'll hate me rite now for not updating soon but my uncle died and then my cousin died less then a week apart I was depressed sorry. Well enjoy and someone told me I should start a monologue thingy so if you have any questions i'll gladly answer or the characters will.**

**Next chapter is about Rephaim and Stevie Rae**


	5. Chapter 5

Review from last chapter.

Stark picked me up and ran to the car he raced to the house of night calling Darius and telling him to be ready. Then I felt it. A contraction hit me hard and I screamed out in pain. I don't know what was worse. The baby coming or the gun shot but all I knew was If i didn't get there soon my baby wasn't gonna make it.

Chapter 5-

Stevie Rae pov.

"OKay, I just told Zoey. She knows about us. But I don't. I need to know where we stand exactly though. How do you feel about me. Would you leave me if you're father were to return or would you follow in his foot steps?" Stevie Rae asked.

"I wish not to harm you or your friends. I only wish peace now. My father left me behind to die with that evil woman. Well the time has come for me to switch sides. We'll deal with the accusations together. I believe that this was meant to be. So lets put forth an effort." Rephaim said 'I can't believe just said those words. I can't believe i am feeling this feeling. What is this.' He thought her thoughts were similar. 'Why do i feel this way. Why do i want to give him my life. What am i feeling.' Suddenly there was a swirl of purple in front of them.

"The feeling that you are feeling is love. You both have felt it in a way dealing with family but not withsomeone other than family. You are falling in love because of you're imprint. It was and is meant to be my young ones. I love you both as you love eachother." Nyx said. The goddess started to fade away.

"Wait, I am this creature and I wish to change I want to become a fledgling that looks normal can you help me, will you help me?" Rephaim asked.

"Ahhhh young one you need to follow my directions. First you must admit your feelings toward Stevie Rae. Secondly you must be bitten one more time by Stevie Rae. Thirdly you must bite her back. All in that order." Nyx replied. The smile that graced her lips was breath-taking.

"Thank-you goddess. For giving me another chance at choosing Right instead of wrong, for not damning me to hell, or where my father currently resides." Rephaim said.

"You are most welcome my son. Goodbye my children." Nyx said. With a smile her image wavered and she was gone.

**Where Stark and Zoey left off. (During this whole Scene Zoey's getting shot and tooken to the school.)**

"Stevie Rae I have developed some type of feelings toward you. I haven't a clue what they are but I am willing to follow where these feelings take me." Rephaim said.

"Well it's about time you admitted you liked me. I thought I was going to have to confront you on all of this." Stevie said with a smirk.

"You knew?" He asked

"Of course I did girls are very intuitive" She replied. Before he could reply to that her phone rang. It was Zoey's ringer so she answered it.

_"Hey! What's up Zo." She said._

_"I can't talk right now but Zoey's step dad shot her in the stomach. Darius is trying to perform a C-section to keep her alive as well as the baby. Bring Rephaim and get over her. Before they put her out she wanted you, Aphrodite, and me in the room with her." Stark said_

_"Alright we're on our way. We're like 10 minutes away." I said and then hung up._

"Rephaim, we have to go now. Zoey was shot by her stepdad and I don't thnk that she'll make it." Stevie said. Grabbing his arm she dragged him out of the tunnels, into a car and off to the school were things were either getting better or worse.


	6. Chapter 6

Review from last chapter.

Stark picked me up and ran to the car he raced to the house of night calling Darius and telling him to be ready. Then I felt it. A contraction hit me hard and I screamed out in pain. I don't know what was worse. The baby coming or the gun shot but all I knew was If i didn't get there soon my baby wasn't gonna make it.

Chapter 5-

Stevie Rae pov.

"OKay, I just told Zoey. She knows about us. But I don't. I need to know where we stand exactly though. How do you feel about me. Would you leave me if you're father were to return or would you follow in his foot steps?" Stevie Rae asked.

"I wish not to harm you or your friends. I only wish peace now. My father left me behind to die with that evil woman. Well the time has come for me to switch sides. We'll deal with the accusations together. I believe that this was meant to be. So lets put forth an effort." Rephaim said 'I can't believe just said those words. I can't believe i am feeling this feeling. What is this.' He thought her thoughts were similar. 'Why do i feel this way. Why do i want to give him my life. What am i feeling.' Suddenly there was a swirl of purple in front of them.

"The feeling that you are feeling is love. You both have felt it in a way dealing with family but not withsomeone other than family. You are falling in love because of you're imprint. It was and is meant to be my young ones. I love you both as you love eachother." Nyx said. The goddess started to fade away.

"Wait, I am this creature and I wish to change I want to become a fledgling that looks normal can you help me, will you help me?" Rephaim asked.

"Ahhhh young one you need to follow my directions. First you must admit your feelings toward Stevie Rae. Secondly you must be bitten one more time by Stevie Rae. Thirdly you must bite her back. All in that order." Nyx replied. The smile that graced her lips was breath-taking.

"Thank-you goddess. For giving me another chance at choosing Right instead of wrong, for not damning me to hell, or where my father currently resides." Rephaim said.

"You are most welcome my son. Goodbye my children." Nyx said. With a smile her image wavered and she was gone.

**Where Stark and Zoey left off. (During this whole Scene Zoey's getting shot and tooken to the school.)**

"Stevie Rae I have developed some type of feelings toward you. I haven't a clue what they are but I am willing to follow where these feelings take me." Rephaim said.

"Well it's about time you admitted you liked me. I thought I was going to have to confront you on all of this." Stevie said with a smirk.

"You knew?" He asked

"Of course I did girls are very intuitive" She replied. Before he could reply to that her phone rang. It was Zoey's ringer so she answered it.

_"Hey! What's up Zo." She said._

_"I can't talk right now but Zoey's step dad shot her in the stomach. Darius is trying to perform a C-section to keep her alive as well as the baby. Bring Rephaim and get over her. Before they put her out she wanted you, Aphrodite, and me in the room with her." Stark said_

_"Alright we're on our way. We're like 10 minutes away." I said and then hung up._

"Rephaim, we have to go now. Zoey was shot by her stepdad and I don't thnk that she'll make it." Stevie said. Grabbing his arm she dragged him out of the tunnels, into a car and off to the school were things were either getting better or worse.

**Back to Zoey and Stark.....**

Darius was at the front door waiting on them. When Stark ran in with Zoey in his arms. They laid her on the table and Darius began taking the bullet out before her wound began to heal. He took a sonogram and had a very weird look on his face when he turned to give Stark the news.

"I don't know how to say this but it seems that...that the baby has a protective cocoon around its self and is protected from most weapons. The bullet knicked the side but it has already began mending. I don't know how to explain this but you're baby is invicible as long as it is inside of Zoey. Maybe even after. The baby should be birthed on the due date." Darius said.

"What about Zoey is she going to be alright?" Stark asked frantically.

"She should be. The bullets out and the wounds are healing perfectly. She just needs undisturbed rest. When she wakes up and has a pain don't hesistate to call me. Even though I said she'd be alright and the baby would be on time that doesn't mean that it will. If she is shocked or surprised to an extreme then the baby will probably induce its own labor." Darius said

"Okay, thank you." Stark said. Darius gathered his stuff and left. Stark sat down next to her and put his head on the bed right next to her stomach. Stevie Rae and Rephaim barged in a second later.

"Is she alright? How could you let him do that? Where is he i'm gonna kill'em. What about the baby? Is he/she going to be okay? Do I need to go kick some ass for Zoey? When will she wake-up? Is sh-." Stark cut Stevie Rae off in mid-question and explained the whole stary to her. Then he lookedn up and notices Rephaim standing in the corner.

"What the hell are you doing here? Give me two good reasons why I shouldn't kill you!" Stark shouted.

Stevie Rae brought me here and I love here, and if you didn't already know Zoey already knew about us" he said pointing between him and Stevie Rae "and we were going to set up a ,eeting to tell everyone, besides the goddess told me how i could change and become one of you so there is no point in having hostility towards me at the moment if i mean you no harm and my father is dead."

Stark snorted and turned back to Zoey and began stroking her hair and her stomach. He was happy that the baby was alright but worried about Zoey. 'I wonder if she can hear us arguing now.' "I have to go to the bathroom. I'll be back in a second." Stark said and with that he left.

Stevie Rae closed the door and turned toward Rephaim. "We've already admitted our love now let me bite you." Stevie Rae leaned in close and bit his neck. He groaned in pain a first then moaned in pleasure after a few minutes. Then Stevie Rae brought his head down to her neck and made him bite her. She groaned in pain at her skin breaking then began moaning in pleasure as he drunk her blood more hungrily. He was slowly turning. His feathers began to recede in his arms and body. His bird like features became more humanly. His eyes turned a light blue his lips a rosy pink. His cheeks were flushed a rich red. His arms became slightly tanned, and his hair was a light brown that was slightly touseled.

**Zoey pov.**

I don't feel any pain. I feel a little breeze and I open my eyes and heath is a few feet in front of me. I reach out in front of me and touch him. He's smiling and he says "I knew you'd end up with Stark and not that pretty boy Erik" I giggle and then he looks at my stomach." Zo are you alright?" He asks concerned.

"I don't know. Am I dead I know the baby is alright. I can feel it but I don't know if I'll make it." I said sadly.

"Zoey you are not dead you are alive just unconcious. You can wake up whenever you want to." He said softly. "All you have to do is blink twice." I blink twice and my vision slowly comes focused. In front of me I see Rephaim biting Stevie Rae and slowly turning human.

"Holy Fuck. What the hell is-aaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh." I didn't even finish. MY water broke and I was hit with a hard contraction. I could hear my hard breathing. Rephaim and Stevie Rae broke apart. I scream again and Stark rushes in.

"What happened? Are you okay?" He turns on Rephaim and is in shock.

"Go. Get. Darius. Now!" I put emphasis on each word. This hurted like a bitch. I snort as I think 'I've never cursed this much before.'

Darius burst in with Aphrodite hot on his trail and Stark carrying some of Darius stuff. "Alright I need you to raise your knees and open your legs i need to see how dilated you are." He checks "Alright she will go into labor in about 1 hour. " He says as he washes his hand and puts on a surgeons smock and began dressing himself.

"Ahhhhhhhh, Can i get some epideral. Oh goddess this shit hurts." I scream. Stark looks at me. Stevie Rae went into shock and Rephaim has a blank look on his face.

"Damn Z, looks like you do have a potty mouth." She says trying to lighten the mood. I shoot her a glare.

Darius replies with a soild 'No'

I groan and just sit there feeling each contraction. Darius takes a seat and looks at my crotch. " SHe's fully dilated. Alright Zoey. I need you to push. Push as hard as you can, when I count to ten ok." I nod and he counting when he reaches ten.

"SHit Stark, he has you're big ass you get me pregnant again then I'll fucking kill your ass." I shout at him. He chuckles nervously. Then I push again and i vaguely hear Darius say "Its almost over." I give one more big push and I hear the baby crying.

"Its a girl" Darius says. "Do you have a name?"

"Yes, her name is Nani. Which is Hawaiian for Beautiful." I said.

"She's so pretty." Said a malicious voice. I instantly knew it. "Too bad she is coming with me."

**Ooooooohhh huge cliffy. I know you guys hate me for it but You know what I dont really care. Watcha gonna do about it. I'll take out my samurai swords and AK-47's and kill you all.......Muuaaaaahahahahahahahahahahahaha. I'll updat sooner.**

**The Show all about the story. Starring the cast and author.**

**Me: ALright people I know you guys are pissed off at me because of the cliffy but hears a little something something.**

**Stark: Wow....thats some pretty intense stuff. **

**Zoey: (Glaring at Stark) I'm gonna kill you! ( she lunges at Stark.)**

**Stark: (Runs away) What did I do?**

**Zoey: You got me pregnant. DO you know how bad that hurts? Huh? (she tackeles Stark and is trying to punch him)**

**Stark: Sorry Zo I can't help it that you're so beautiful and you're my wife.**

**Zoey: Awwwwww. (leans down and starts kissing him)**

**Aphrodite: This is how little nani was concieved. She must want another kid if she keeps going down the path they're on.**

**Me: You said it..... **

**Thats it see ya folks.....**


	7. Chapter 7

Review from last chapter.

"Its a girl" Darius says. "Do you have a name?"

"Yes, her name is Nani. Which is Hawaiian for Beautiful." I said.

"She's so pretty." Said a malicious voice. I instantly knew it. "Too bad she is coming with me."

**Chapter 6: I'll Kill you!**

Zoey pov.

All i could think was 'Not her, Not him, Not them'. There in the door way was Erik, My sister, Nefret, and Venus were standing in the door way. I stood up andmy marks glowed a soft lavendar color as my powers healed me.

"Why did the goddess give you such power? You don't deserve it...especially with your abomination of a daughter!" Nefret said with a cackle.

I bega taking steps toward her "i have three things to tell you. One if you ever lay a hand on my daughter i'll kill you, two insult my husband and i'll kill you, and three i'l giving you thirty seconds for you and you're band of misfits to get out of here before i kill you all. I am sick and tired of you...so lets begin the count down...30, 29, 28..." I said as my aura became bright purple and my eyes were gleaming in a lavender color. Stark was the same. He was right behind me with his bow aleady knotched and ready. We were a family and I'll be damned if they came in here andtry to take my family away. In Nefrets eyes i actually saw fear, mixed with hatred. I did't care though.

"10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1. Time to die bitch." was all i said before i unleashed a fury of power onto her. This bitch was going down. No one messed with my family and got away with it nobody.

The light eneveloped everyone in a bright tried to escape but the door handle was suddenly too hot. I shot a thank you glance at shaunee and she nodded. I looked at Erik and then I told Stark in his mind 'watch this. im about to play him so badly.' Stark just smirked he knew what i was up to.

"Erik, I've been waiting to tell you this but I love you not that thing named Stark," I said all the while I told Stark 'play along' he looked at me like i was crazy, but thought 'yeah ok. so a little something like this' he grabbed my arm and said

"What are you doing Zoey, we have a daughter together!" I thought 'yeah just like that'

"I only stayed with you because we have a child together and the sex wasn't even that good, I bet Erik could please me better than you ever could." I said as I walked up to Erik and wrapped my arms around his waist and held him.

"Z, I thought we had something special, you said you loved me." he said.

"All those times I was thinking about Erik, He's more of a man than you'll ever be." I said then thought 'okay im about to burn his ass to a crisp, i let shaunee hear this one so she could help.' Her eyes flckered in amusement then she whispered to Erin, who whispered to Stevie Rae and then it just kept on going.

"Fire come to me, and burn this thing I'm holding." I whispered.

"Zo, I knew you'd come back t--" HE didn't even finish. I could feel him writhing in my arms from the pain. Shaunee was staring intently at him so i let go and stared at him burning him with my eyes.

Stark just busted out laughing saying "You" hahahaha "actually"hahahahahahaha "thought she" hahahahahahahahaha "wanted you!" hahahahahahahahahahaha. He was in histerics. Aphrodite, Erin, Shaunee, Stevie Rae, Darius, and even Raphaim were laughing. Venus was trying to hold back a laugh, my sister was guaffing, Nefret was smiling. Who knew things could get better with a prank.

"Alright Shaunee we can quit now. Thank you fire, you may depart now." Shaunee mimicked me and we sat down. That took a lot of energy.

"Nefret, I only have one question. Why do you want my daughter after you just called her an abomination?" Everyone was dead stared at Nefret and I.

"Zoey, you have everything, power; a huband, mate and warrior; a child; and friends. I only have these lackies who only want something from me. I think I deserve some of that and I believe that the goddess made thay baby for a reason and it was to defeat me and I'm not going to let that happen." Nefret said.

"All you have to do is change your ways and be just fine." I said. She looked at me. "Maybe I will. Maybe I will." The someone bursts into the room. Its the evil red vampires.

"Ahh Hell, Can't we go one minute without coming in to kill us? Is that so much to ask" I said. Stark just chuckled and I wearily said "Okay who are you, and why do you want to kill one, some, or all of us?"

A deep voice said "Wait someone was already here to kill you. Damn it, for christ sakes I could've kidnapped the baby while ya'll were fighting. Damn you all to hell!" We all started laughing i mean who wouldn't.

I say between giggles "Okay who are you?"

"I am Asshat (pronounced ass-hat) The loyal followers of Erubeus. The real erubeus who is the Nyx incarnates consort." If anyone wasn't laughing from his name they were laughing now. Nefret was rolling. Clutching her sides. I was leaning against Stark and he was leaning against the table which so happens to roll away and we end up on the floor laughing even harder.

"What is so funny" He says.

"Oh my gosh you still believe i that! Thats ship has sailed months ago. Kalona is dead and Nyx never had a reincarnate." Aphrodite said.

"What kind of name is Asshat? Man your mom must have been drunk to name you that!"

The man was starting to turn red, his hair was turning purple, his eyes well they were turned to a light sky blue, even his clothes changed to a sickly green. Then Stark being the immature one he is brought an old color song.

"Red, Red, pee in the bed, wipe yourself with corn bread." This got everyone started. I said

"Purple, Purple, kiss Steve Urkle." Aphrodite even joined in.

"Blue, Blue you smell like poo." Then we all said.

"Green, Green, booger machine." We all collaspe laughing because well the guy storms out and slams the door. He threw a hissy fit and left. Who wouldn't laugh.

"I'm really glad you're back Nefret." I said.

"Yeah me too." She said but I saw a flicker of evil in her eyes and I didn't trust her. I knew she wasn't normal yet. My baby would stay with me through everything I was not letting her go.

**Okay well thats the end... Here's our talk show.**

**Zoey:I still don't trust that evil bitch.I mean what she does later on in the story would make a christian swear.**

**Me: You don't have to ruin the story for the readers. Now they know somethings going to happen and now I have to postpone it so thank you very much!**

**Stark: Don't yell at my woman.**

**Me: You say that like you own her.**

**Zoey: Yeah you don't own me.**

**Aphrodite: See what you've started.**

**Me: Yeah but they should learn to control their anger and manage ther sexual tension better.**

**Aphrodite: (Rolls her eyes) Yeah.**

**Stark and Zoey are making out.**

**Me: Hey you two get a room**

**Stark and Zoey: Okay. (they get up and run out)**

**Erik: (walks out of his room) You do know I won'tbe getting any sleep as long as their in their room.**

**Me: Yup**

**Erik: What am I supposed to do?**

**Venus: Ohhh Errrrrrriiik. Come here and give me a little kiss.**

**Erik: Hell No!**

**Venus: Eri-poo you know you want me. **

**She starts to chase Erik.**

**Aphrodite: Wimp.**

**Me: So the chase begins.**

**Sorry it was a short chapter I just don't feel like thinking anymore......**

**Okay so this is for the Inuyasha fans-**

**I have come up with an idea of merging Zombies with a present based high school time period for inuyasha......the usual pairings I/K M/S S/R S/H**


End file.
